Systems and methods implemented in a reactive routing environment may utilize various protocols and principles, whereby network apparatus (e.g., network node, network device, router, switch, or other network appliance) react to certain broadcast messages. These broadcast messages may include generally the broadcasting of network addresses (e.g., Internet Protocol (IP) addresses), or the request for such addresses. The reactions on the part of the apparatus may range from doing nothing, to broadcasting responses to these messages. In certain examples, the broadcast messages are generated unilaterally and not as part of a reaction on the part of an apparatus.